This Is Us (a Nichel fan fiction)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU a Nick/Rachel one shot. Set during Season 2.


A/N: It's been awhile since writing a Nichel story. Although I'm a Smytheberry fan, I've always had a soft spot for Nick and Rachel. This is a one-shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*******************(

Rachel Berry walked into Breadstix alone. She had just left a weak Finn, who claimed to see Fireworks with Quinn. He may be in love with both she and Quinn, but it's clear he had a weak spot for the HBIC Quinn Fabray. Rachel was tired of trying to compete. She never seemed to be enough. She was lost in thought before hearing the door at Breadstix open and noticed a group of Blazer clad teenage boys file in, along with her two friends Kurt and Blaine. She was excited to hear them sing. Who knows maybe she will feel better and perhaps Kurt could introduce her to a Warbler, particularly a brunette male with the most gorgeous smile. Surprisingly, he was looking at her as well. He noticed her staring back and winked. Rachel blushed, and suddenly felt warm. Thank goodness Mercedes, Tina and Mike showed up to sit with her.

Kurt: Rachel, you made it. Why so sad?

Rachel: Finn...

Kurt: Enough said. Listen, you are amazing and any guy soul be glad to have you.

Rachel: Um, who Is that standing next to Blaine? The brown haired guy?

Kurt smirked. He looked back and forth between his two closest friends. He smirked.

Kurt: That my diva is Nick Duval. Do you have a crush? I'll hook you up later. Now must sing.

Rachel" Kurt Elizabeth Hummel Don't you dare!

Kurt hushed her and smiled. A much as he loved his step brother, Finn, he admitted he could be a hypocrite and not the sharpest tool in the box. He didn't deserve Rachel. Nick would be a great catch.

Kurt stop next to Blaine, who was caught up in a conversation with Nick and Jeff, two Warblers. Nick noticed Rachel, and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Nick: Blaine, who is that goddess Kurt is talking to?

Blaine: She is Rachel Berry, star of the New Directions. She just broke up with her boyfriend, Finn Hudson.

Nick: So...what you're saying she's available and alone for Valentine's Day? Maybe I could change her status.

Jeff: Aww is Nivky in love? They grow up so fast. *pretending to wipe a tear*

Nick: Shut it Jeffy. I think I found my future wife.

Blaine: Wow sounds serious.

Kurt: Wedding Planner called it.

Nick: I have an idea. Time to won her heart through song. My fellow Warblers will you help?

Warblers: Lets do this.

Nick smiled, and walked to the microphone. Never taking his eyes off Rachel.

Nick: Good everything, Brreadstix patrons. Welcome to the lonely hearts Valentine's dinner club. We would like to start off with a love song, particularly one special girl who seems to need some cheering up. Miss Rachel tho is for you.

Mercedes and Tina nudged Rachel, who looked nervous but shocked. Tho must be a joke. Guys didn't fall for someone like Rachel. Finn broke her heart, but maybe she could give a Warbler a try. Nick seemed like the type of guy who would respect her and not be ashamed of her.

"This Is Us" (A/N: BSB)

(Nick)  
Got a million reasons to run and hide  
I don't blame you for being scared (for being scared, no)  
Bout a novel long, all the pain that he's caused you  
Baby I'm fully aware (I'm fully aware)

If I could change the story's ending to me and you  
Don't know the meaning of pretending of what to do

(Nick)

[CHORUS:]  
I could be the one  
Give you all my love  
Forget what he has done to you  
I'm here now  
Open up to me  
Love will set you free  
If ever you believe it  
Please believe in me

(All)

This is us, this is us  
This is us, this is us  
This is love, this is love  
Let the world know, baby (This is us

(Blaine)  
This is us, this is us  
This is us, this is us  
This is love, this is love

(Nick)

Let the world know, baby (This is us)

(Blaine)

I know everything isn't meant to last  
Box up all those photographs  
You're moving on (yeah)  
I could flip back over that hour glass  
And refill the better half (the better half

(Nick-

And it's a miracle how broken hearts can mend  
Won't you dry up all those tear drops and start again

(All)

[CHORUS]

(Nick)

If I could show you there's no risk of being left alone  
Would you let your past go  
I'll take it slow  
Cause there's no need to rush when I know

[CHORUS]

As Nick sang last verse, he saw Rachel smiling and tears falling.

He walked over to her table and felt bad making her cry.

Nick: Miss Berry, I am so sorry for making you sad.

Rachel: You didn't. No one had ever done something lil that for me. Girls like myself are never chosen.

Nick: So not true. There is one guy who is up to the challenge of making you happy. Hello my name is Nick Duval, and I request for Miss Rachel Berry to take a chance on me. I'd do anything for you. What do you say? Will you be mIne?

Rachel: I'm Rachel Berry, and it would be my pleasure.

Nick sighed. " Good I was hoping you soul say that. "

Nick leaned in, and kissed Rachel tenderly. Rachel kissed back.

*Flashback ends, time jumps to future*

Nick: And that is how I met the love of my life. Rachel, that day I met you was the happiest day of my life. I told my fellow Warblers I just met my Future wife. Here we are five years later, standing amongst family and friends ready to share our lives together. I love you. I, Nicholas Duval, take the Rachel Berry to be my wife, my queen forever.

Rachel: I, Rachel Berry, take Nicholas to be my husband, the love of my life for all time.

Nick and Rachel finished their vows and kissed.

Rabbi: I now present Mr and Mrs Nicholas Duval.

The guests cheered, and Nick and Rachel proceeded down the aisle, smiling.

Rachel: Oh my Gosh, I can believe we are married. I love you, Nick.

Nick: I love you most, and baby...This Is Us...

Jeff and Blaine: Nichel forever.

They kissed and...

They lived happily ever after.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short story. Check out my other Nichel fan fiction, Invisible Man.'


End file.
